La visualización del aullido
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: La luna sigue alzándose, burlona, sobre Pasadena. Ignorando el saldo de sangre, traiciones y secretos que dejó a su paso. Las afiladas garras de las bestias se hunden nuevamente... y Leonard jamás pensó que todo acabaría de esta forma. One-Shot.


_**La visualización del aullido.**_

— **My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in** **  
** **You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl** **—**

—

Aún recuerdo la fragancia exacta que flotaba en el aire aquella tarde en la que todo inició: era miel. No existía forma más exquisita para coronar el mejor día de mi vida que disfrutar de una cálida taza de té con miel.

Fue un día alborotado, sin duda. Había realizado tres viajes hacia mi viejo apartamento en Glendale, ya sea en busca de las pocas pertenencias que no se habían estropeado con el agua, o sólo para permitirme sentir algo de nostalgia. Dentro mío guardaba la esperanza de que esa fuera la última vez en la que pisara el suelo húmedo del 314.

El experimento estaba en marcha: Cinco semanas cohabitando con Sheldon, cinco semanas en la que su rostro sería lo primero que vería por las mañanas, cinco semanas en las que perdería la paciencia; y la recuperaría. Cinco semanas, un mes y unos días… el resto de nuestras vidas, quizás.

Bebí un sorbo de té mientras me relajaba en el sofá, mi edición preferida de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ me esperaba tentadoramente sobre la mesa de café. La promesa perfecta de una implacable tarde de ocio. Sin embargo, no tuve el tiempo suficiente para re-enamorarme del Sr. Darcy. El repentino golpeteo de la puerta estalló la burbuja de armonía en la me había envuelto.

Leonard irrumpió dentro sin darme tiempo suficiente para incorporarme.

—¡Leonard! ¿Debo recordarte que Penny ya no vive aquí? ¡Espera a que responda, por favor! Sheldon y yo podríamos haber estado en una… _situación comprometedora_.

Eso era imposible, no sólo porque Sheldon se encontraba en la tienda de trenes, sino porque Sheldon seguía siendo _Sheldon_ , en el 4B, o en el 4A; no me tocaría hasta mi próximo cumpleaños. Aunque, resultó satisfactorio ver al entrometido Leonard tornándose rojo tomate.

—Amy, necesito pedirte un favor.

Me tomé un momento para observar a Leonard. Sus gafas estaban torcidas, su frente sudorosa y parecía que necesitaba un inhalador. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente, explicaciones completamente racionales por las que Leonard se encontraba en aquél estado de agitación.

Y también la pregunta persistente de porqué acudió a mí en primer lugar.

—De acuerdo, Leonard… —murmuré entre dientes, aún algo enojada por verme interrumpida en mi descanso— ¿sucedió algo?

—No puedes vivir con Sheldon.

Ese debió haber sido mi primer indicio.

—¿A que te refieres, Leonard? Tú estabas deseando que se fuera… tener un espacio sólo para ti y Penny. No lo entiendo.

Lamentablemente, no lo fue. Adopté el comportamiento hostil que saco a relucir cada vez que alguien duda de mi relación con Sheldon. Jamás podré arrepentirme lo suficiente por no escuchar a Leonard.

Jamás lo había visto así. Fue como si una gran ola de palabras… _de secretos_ , quisieran salir de él; mas él no lo permitía. Caminó por la sala, arrastrando los píes con tanta fuerza que sospeché que dejaría quemaduras en la alfombra.

Restregó las manos por su rostro, sacándose los lentes en el proceso.

Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Leonard, lo vi como alguien débil. Sus ojos se movían frenéticamente por el apartamento, como si estuviera registrando cada resquicio de éste; como si ésa fuera la última vez en ese lugar. Su mirada era desamparada, impotente, e inquieta. La mirada de alguien rendido.

—Ya no puedo hacerlo más, Amy... lo intenté. Lo juro.

Leonard me miró, sus ojos rogaban clemencia al igual que su voz.

Saltando del sofá envolví mis brazos alrededor de su corto marco, un abrazo incomodo y extraño. No estoy acostumbrada a abrazar, y mucho menos a que me devuelvan el abrazo con tanta efusión.

Leonard apretó sus brazos alrededor mío. Murmurando frases incompletas y disculpas sin sentido.

En ese momento, Penny abrió la puerta. Leonard saltó lejos como si hubiera sido electrocutado, borró las huellas de las lágrimas que no noté, rápidamente.

Penny se veía radiante… pero de un modo diferente. Su comportamiento era completamente opuesto al de Leonard, caminaba con aire resulto y dominante.

—¡Hey Ames! Sólo vine a decir adiós. Leonard y yo nos vamos por una semana a San Francisco. Te demoraste mucho, cariño —Penny le dirigió una sonrisa exageradamente grande a Leonard. Él sólo observaba el suelo; sereno, dominado—. De todas formas, tú te diviertes con el Dr. Whackadoodle.

Penny me sopló un beso y arrastró a Leonard por el brazo hasta la puerta, sin dejarme decir una palabra.

Repentinamente, Leonard asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Con voz casi quebrada, dijo la frase que me perseguiría por mucho tiempo.

—Cuídate de la luna, Amy.

Sin más, el matrimonio desapareció. El fantasma de un adiós flotaba en el aire, confundiéndose con el aroma a miel. El libro permaneció cerrado, el té frío, y la furiosa alegría que me desbordaba empañada por la extraña despedida de Leonard.

Unas horas después, ese mismo día, mientras conducía hacia Los Robles con un animado Sheldon; no pude evitar que mis ojos se perdieran por la ventanilla del auto, buscando la luna. El cielo encapotado de nubes la ocultaba.

La cena con Sheldon fue silenciosa y rápida. Él decidió acostarse media hora antes de su horario habitual, _interesante_.

Mientras recogía los platos no pude dejar de sentirme fuera de lugar. Me engañé diciéndome que era absolutamente normal; estaba cansada, confundida, y era mi primera vez conviviendo con alguien.

La verdad, estaba asustada.

La débil luz que alumbraba la pequeña sala del 4B jugaba con mi mente, creando sombras monstruosas de objetos pequeños e inanimados. El silencio petrificante hacía doler mis oídos tanto como gritos de tortura. El único sonido monótono de una gota de agua estrellándose contra el fregadero, pausadamente, era casi insoportable.

Después de lavar los platos me senté en el sofá. Puedo recordar cada respiración entrecortada que emití, cada expresión de incredulidad, cada abatimiento mental; los recuerdos son casi tangibles, extrasensoriales.

Había creído que vivir con Sheldon me abriría las puertas a nuevas facetas de él. También creí, en un momento, que el único reto con el que nos toparíamos tendría que ver con compartir la cama, o por su ridículo horario del baño.

Cuán equivocada estaba.

Recordando esto, siento los mismos lamentos lastimeros chocando en mis oídos. Los había escuchado: lamentos largos, dolorosos; animalistas.

En ese instante, sentí una catarata de agua helada golpeándome con fuerza abrazadora, arrebatándome completamente el entusiasmo que significaba vivir con Sheldon y reemplazándolo con… miedo.

La voz de Leonard me perseguía mientras hacía mi camino, lentamente, hacia la habitación. La voz de Leonard, asustado, triste, rendido; despidiéndose.

" _Amy, necesito un favor."_ Di un vacilante paso, plantándome frente a la puerta. Unos gruñidos amortiguados me llamaban, tentándome hacia el peligro.

" _No puedes vivir con Sheldon."_ El agudo sonido de tela desgarrándose me hizo estremecer.

" _Ya no puedo hacerlo más, Amy… lo intenté. Lo juro."_ La rendición de Leonard, las nostalgia asustadiza que bañaba su mirada…

" _Cuídate de la luna, Amy."_ Una advertencia, un hueso enigmático lanzado hacia una persona hambrienta por respuestas. Eso me dio Leonard. Una despedida, una disculpa. Un peligro. Estiré mi mano temblorosa y giré la perilla.

Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que encontré dentro de esa habitación.

Solía jactarme de conocer a Sheldon mejor que nadie. Mejor incluso que Leonard. Yo lo había visto en sus momentos más débiles, lo había confortado. Conocía al píe de la letra todas sus costumbres, manías y dudas.

Podía saber cuanto medía su lóbulo frontal, cuantos lunares tenía en la espalda…

Toda la información que poseía sobre quién era el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper me resultó obsoleta en el momento en el que abrí la puerta de la habitación.

Mis ojos vagaron por el suelo lentamente, intentando ajustarse a la oscuridad. Había mantas hechas jirones destrozadas, algunas plumas flotaban con aire misterioso, llegando hasta mis píes.

No quería ver hacia arriba. No quería enfrentar mi destino.

No quería comprender el secreto magníficamente macabro que me aguardaba, respirando pesadamente, a menos de diez píes de distancia.

Había crecido, por lo menos, cincuenta centímetros. Sus brazos eran inusualmente largos, cubiertos de una gruesa capa de vellos grises, que brillaban con el resplandor de la luna filtrándose por la ventana. Aún doblando su columna vertebral, era alto. Las garras que brotaban de sus dedos eran similares a cuchillas negras, listas para hundirse en busca de carne.

Habrá sido un minuto, o un segundo; pero cuando observé sus ojos… supe que eso no era Sheldon.

Sus ojos, los colmillos que raspaban sus labios, el desastre de ferocidad bestial que destilaba su mirada… me aterró.

El cuerpo humano tiene una reacción instintiva hacia una situación amenazante: huir. El corazón se acelera, los sentidos se agudizan, y sentimos la imperiosa necesidad de correr, lejos; hacia un lugar que no sabemos. Con tal de alejarnos, de poner nuestra vida a salvo. Eso sucedió, sin embargo —maldición— mis miembros no respondían. Todos mis mecanismos de defensa se activaron, y yo estaba estática. Congelada. Una figura de cera inmóvil esperando a ser destruida, masacrada, y aún guardando la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Sheldon aulló y la luna se burló de mí.

Podía escuchar, perdidas en algún lugar de una carretera lejana, a las lágrimas de perdón deslizándose por el rostro de Leonard.

Debo decirte que todo salió muy bien. Mejor de lo que tenía planeado inicialmente. Después de escapar de las garras de Sheldon y sufrir una crisis de pánico, sólo supe una cosa: ahora era mi responsabilidad cuidar de él.

Pero, oh, no lo hice sola. Durante tres semanas me encargué de incluir a la pandilla en esto. Lo que me obligó a ser examinada por un amigo de Bernadette, el cual es psiquiatra, y a un extenuante interrogatorio con un detector de mentiras con tecnología de la NASA —cortesía de Howard—.

Leonard y Penny estaban fuera, su _"semana en San Francisco"_ era realmente una huida permanente hacia el otro lado del país. Realmente, su traición significó un golpe duro en nuestro círculo social, aún veo las almohadas de Sheldon húmedas en ocasiones, después de una madrugada particularmente larga, en la que se muerde los labios para no llorar… tan fuerte.

En cuanto al **P** equeño **P** roblema **P** eludo de Sheldon —bautizado por Raj—, decidimos mantenerlo en secreto. El hombre puede perder la cabeza por un simple resfriado, no queremos imaginarnos que pasaría si se entera que es la primera persona en el mundo que sufre _licantropía_.

Sheldon sospechó cuando sugerí cambiar la puerta de nuestro dormitorio por una gran compuerta de acero, con reconocimiento dactilar; nada que una extensa conferencia sobre el aumento de robos no pudo resolver.

Ahora, debo ir a ver como lo está haciendo. Bernadette nos facilitó grandes dosis de morfina, en las noches de luna llena sólo escucho sus pequeños aullidos filtrándose, casi imperceptibles, debajo de la pesada puerta.

Debo ir a verlo, estará adolorido por la mañana.

Los aullidos se duplicaron esa noche, mezclándose con los sangrientos gritos de una mujer. Retumbando, como un eco fantasmagórico, en todas las paredes del edificio.

—

El detective Bones estacionó su auto frente al desierto edificio que se alzaba sobre la avenida Los Robles. El humo de su cigarrillo se enroscaba mansamente en el aire, alejando a los mosquitos, mientras caminaba con resolución hacia el vestíbulo de dicho edificio.

Sacó el cigarrillo de sus labios luego de dar la última pitada, tirándolo en el suelo y aplastándolo con la suela del zapato, al tiempo que extraía una linterna del interior de su abrigo.

Acompañado por la luz fluorescente subió la escaleras, cuidadosamente, hasta el cuarto piso.

—Así que aquí es…

Murmuró entre dientes, pasando sus dedos callosos sobre las siglas de bronce que adornaban la puerta del apartamento 4B. La puerta estaba entreabierta, invitándolo a entrar, el susurro del viento lo empujaba tentadoramente. Se le había informado que algunos _sucesos extraños_ ocurrieron en ese edificio; concretamente, en ese apartamento. Algo de tal magnitud que empujó a los demás residentes a marcharse, ya sea por superstición o molestia.

Bones creía que tal vez una gran manada de perros callejeros pudo haberse instalado, junto a sus dueños, en ese apartamento. Ocupando ilegalmente ese lugar y asustando a sus vecinos. Como sea, ese era trabajo para control de plagas. Las repetidas denuncias a la estación de policía de Pasadena sobre ese edificio lo obligaron a actuar.

Caminó por la oscuridad penetrante del apartamento, un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral, mientras notaba el deterioro de cada mueble.

El haz de luz que emanaba la linterna se petrificó sobre una figura humanoide, que lo veía, desde sus ojos verdes, con curiosidad retorcida y burlona.

Era la figura bien formada de una mujer, cubierta de suave vello blanco que cristalizaba su piel como una fina tela de araña. Su cabello feroz y castaño enmarcaba su rostro, que reflejaba un hambre, a los ojos de Bones, casi erótica.

Se perdió en la extraña suavidad de sus cuevas, mientras observaba, embelesado, las pequeñas y afiladas garras de la mujer arrastrándose por su muslo incitantemente.

Bones pasó la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Una mueca secreta, maliciosa, se formó en la boca de la mujer, al tiempo que sus ojos verdes se alzaban hacia la figura que se encontraba detrás de Bones, animándolo con la mirada.

El hombre escuchó un sonido casi metálico, bajó la vista hacia su abdomen y observó, horrorizado, un conjunto de tres garras negras; perforándolo.

El aroma a miel flotaba sobre Sheldon y Amy, endulzando repugnantemente el cuerpo muerto del hombre en el suelo.

La luna seguía firme en el cielo, burlona.

Y al otro lado del país, un hombre con gafas y rizos, susurraba un _"perdón"_.

 **FÍN.**


End file.
